Systems and methods herein generally relate to using handheld devices (such as smart phones, small cameras, etc.) to scan documents, and more particularly to detecting sizes of documents scanned using such handheld devices.
Many portable and handheld devices are being manufactured to include cameras. Such cameras can be utilized for a number of purposes, including taking pictures and obtaining video. In addition, handheld and portable devices that include cameras can also be used as scanners when they take a picture of a document. This allows documents to be scanned by the handheld devices, so that the documents can be retained and/or potentially printed later, etc. In addition, the information within the documents can be recognized and analyzed using computerized processing such as optical character recognition (OCR) and data analysis programs.